camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angeli di Angelo
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:556866 4710829575 818754073 n.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Demi-hunter13 (Talk) 04:42, April 12, 2013 Hi! Hi, welcome to the wiki. I see you're making some page on your user space (not prying or anything xP). Be sure to read the Starting Guide and once you do, go to the Claiming forum to have a child of Hades like you wanted (I think). :)) Enjoy your time here! Re: I'd more than willing to help. What part don't you understand? :) Claim Okay so let me go part by part. Character Name: '''This is, basically, the name of your char. '''3 God Parent choices: '''Godparent choices are basically the top three cabins you'd want your demigod to be in. You need to have your top three choiceswhen doing a claim so that, if ever your first cabin/godparent choice is full, we have a back-up choice/s. '''Species: '''Specify if the char you're creating is a demigod, nymph, satyr, centaur, etc. '''Mortal Parent Name: The name of the mortal parent. Current Age of the Character: '''I think this is very self-explenatory '''Appearance: Describe how your character looks like physically. Personality: Describe how your character acts like. Is she a good-natured person or is she someone who tends to get on people's nerves? History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp) ''' This is your char's "life story" before camp. You should say how his/her parents met in one paragraph (you can have more if you want), the early childhood (How your char grew up. Did she/he move around in his/her childhood? Did your char see strange things at age 5-7? Was he/she diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia? etc.), first monster attack is... well, the first monster attack! You can choose a from a handful of monsters but I suggest that you stick with easy monsters like hellhounds and harpies. Be sure to add in how he/she fought them OR how he/she was saved by someone. Getting to camp.... here you simply say how your char got to camp. DId he/she walk there or take a bus or was he/she driven there by his/her mortal parent? Be sure to restate his/her age at the "getting to camp" part. '''weapon preference: '''This is where you put your char's weapon. YOu can have a bow and arrows, a sword, a dagger. a hammer, anything really. However, they can only be Celestial Bronze AND guns are not allowed. '''Where do you sumbit the requirements? Go here first :) Scroll down to the part where there's a bow with a blue button beside it saying "Get Claimed". In the box, you type your char's name then you click the button that says "Get Claimed." A new window/tab should open up. Then you should see somewhere there a line that says "If you're creating a claim, click here, if you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Click the one that says "If you're creating a claim, click here." After that, you just put in the necessary things (the ones above like the name, age, personality, history, etc). Then click publish when you're done. If you're not yet done with something, add in WIP to it. WIP means work in progress, meaning, you're still working on it >.< Don't be afraid when someone leaves a comment on your page. It just means there's something you need to fix which the admins have spotted. You need to take in the comments and fix what nees to be fixed in the history (it's usually the history that needs work). DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT delete the comments. Just type underneath the comment made by the admin that you "fixed it". Oh yeah! Be sure to sign your claim with four tildes (~) like so : ~ ~ ~ ~ Just remove the spaces in between to get your signature :) Happy Claiming! Re: Most would prefer using she/he but using I/my is acceptable too. Hi! Hello Angeli! Hehehe. . . my name's Angeli too and my first name starts with 'M' as well. What a coincidence! :-) LittleNephilimShadows 09:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) @LittleNephilimShadows: Relly? Wow. What's your full name? Angeli di Angelo (talk) 13:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey What I said before, hey :) So.. about your blogs, there's not much point about filling in stuff for a new character you're going to plan, or whatsoever, they're usually just for certain stuff, like for tips and guides etc. And to let people know of a certain user's inactivity sometimes too. Can you try not to, like, post the things you're posting more? If you want to you can create your own sandbox wiki, by clicking on that button on the top of the screen that says 'Start a wiki'. If you need any help you can just ask on my talk page ^-^ Danke. Re: It all depends on how well you write your history. Please be patient with us. As you know, we have lives outside of the wiki and thus, we don't always have the time (and sometimes the energy) to check claims. Just wait for someone to check it :) Re: Okay, so for your char page, click on the contribute button at the top right (usually next to a button saying share). Choose "Add a page". A sort of window will appear. Click, blank page then in the text box, type in the name of your char. Click "Create Page". then a blank page will appear. You'll see a bar that says: "If you're creating a claim, click here, if you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Choose the one that says "If you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Then the window would rearrange itself. Then you just fill out the needed things. Word Bubble Now this one is a bit harder. Try reading the Getting Started Guide first as I have trouble explaining how to make word bubbles >.< Hi Regarding the model you're using, Elizabeth Gillies (better known as Jade West from the Nick show Victorious), is far too recognizable. Kindly change it. If you have other questions regarding a character's model, refer to our policies. Okay disregard the message above for now >.< Haiyu! :D Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Broken :) Ugh, would you mind coming on Here ? I mean, yea, i just wanna talk to chu X)) along with ri, but she'll come in a while later (i think) :) Hey! I kinda invited chu there to ask if you needed any help..also to welcome you into the wiki :) i saw you placed up the delete template over marceline, chu dont really have to delete her :) The page thing, ugh, WIP? Well, you added the work in progress category so wala akong feeling na may mali ka na grabe; it hasnt been a day. The blood thing, yea, we have powers prefectly placed in cabins under the power section :) so yea, we basically cant add powers to such since we already have things set for them. Anyways, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.>.< If you have anything to ask or need help just tell me XD I just wanna help though ^^" Please Um...hey please get on chat here at Camp..thank you Re:About Characters Another child of Hades? Sure. We have a limit of having three chars in the same cabin anyways so you're free to make another child of Hades :) Oh hey Oh hey, I forgot to reply. You replied on your own talk page that I wasn't able to see. Anyway, I wouldn't want to spill my full name here but my name is Marie Angeli. So it's kinda close to yours right? ;-) And Marceline? Whoa, Adventure Time! LittleNephilimShadows 03:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. . . okay, Marcy. And you can call me just Nephy here. ;-) You like music too, I like that. LittleNephilimShadows 06:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I play more 'primitive' instruments. Piano and violin and a little of flute. I play old fashioned music like those of Mozart and Beethoven and a couple of modern music. Never learned how to play guitar because I don't know how to read tabs. (^_^). LittleNephilimShadows 13:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Journal Well usually, "journals" are done in the part of the page (if coded) that says "Camp Life". Making a page solely for the journal was done before by another user (a newb from ages ago) and it was, well, looked down upon. I'd suggest against making a page for the journal alone. You could put it on the part that says "Camp Life" instead. Re: Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead. I'm sure MoonOwl would be glad for you to adopt her charrie. ;-) You're Filipina too?? LittleNephilimShadows 06:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :: 'Course, she's yours already. You can do anything you want. LittleNephilimShadows 06:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) No probs. ;-) LittleNephilimShadows 06:32, May 5, 2013 (UTC)